


New Parts

by ChippyCho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/ Android Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, human reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippyCho/pseuds/ChippyCho
Summary: In which Simon gets his first dick and wants to test it out with his lovers, Markus and Reader.This goes off a headcanon that Androids have a port that allows them to choose whatever genitalia they wish.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	New Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known I hardly, if ever, write smut so here's my go at it. I apologize if it's not the best xD
> 
> As mentioned in tags this is not beta'd.

A knock at the door pulls you out of your concentration, the drawing in front of you abandoned in favor of seeing just who could be at your door at this ungodly hour.   
A peek through the peephole reveals your two boyfriends, Simon and Markus, the latter being the Leader of the Android race. 

  
They’re dressed casually, Simon was glancing back and forth down the apartment complex’s hallway, while Markus was smiling at the peephole. 

You had met Simon and Markus while hanging out with who you refer to as your brother, Connor.   
You had instantly clicked with the two males; Connor had been pleased when you told him of your relationship with the two.    
He insisted that they would be a good fit for you and to let him know if there is anything he could help you with.

The door swings open, you rush at the two, pulling them into a tight hug “My boys!!” You cheer, drawing a laugh from Simon and snort from Markus as they wrap their arms around you and each other.    
Simon nuzzles your jaw and kisses your cheek, Markus settles for your temple.   
  
“Hello Y/N. I apologize for the late intrusion, but it seems Simon has purchased something he’s very excited to try out” Markus gestures to the lightly blushing android beside him.   
Simon has blue dusted his cheeks as he holds a briefcase with black cloth covering the outside, slightly wrinkled from either handling or picking at it, to his chest, peering at your from beneath his long lashes.   
His blue optics are trained on you, holding nothing but excitement and nervousness.

“Oh? What’d you buy Simon?” You ask, placing a hand on his cheek, running your thumb along his cheekbone.   
He closes his eyes and tilts his head into your small show of affection, letting a hum escape him.   
Simon was always accepting of physical affection, he enjoyed late-night cuddling the most; when the world was quiet and no one expected anything from him.   
Markus showed his affection differently, not to say he wasn't as affectionate.   
He preferred more bold actions and showing his love in the little things, but he would on occasion start the cuddle or sneak a passionate kiss.    
  


“I...I got something I want all of us to be able to enjoy,” He muttered.   
He fidgeted with the black fabric covering the briefcase, shuffling his feet, surely the cause of the fabric being wrinkled, Simon twisted, tugged, and rubbed at the fabric.

You looked to Markus for any hints but he just shrugs, “He wouldn’t tell me until we were both present.” Markus chuckled, placing a hand at the small of our backs and leading us into your apartment, away from possible neighbors trying to eavesdrop.   
"43% Stress level, let's get inside." Simon takes your hand and leads you to your living room couch before patting the seat beside him for Markus.   
Markus takes his seat and folds a leg beneath him, turning towards Simon.

The blond sucked an unneeded breath before clicking open the case.   
There, wrapped in bubble wrap and surrounded by sculpted foam, lay a pale dick with a pretty pink tip.   
It has slightly protruding veins and is circumcised with a line going from the urethra to behind the testicles.   
The only thing letting you know it's not a regular dildo was the plug behind the base of the shaft where it would normally attach to a human, to attach to the android.

Your eyes widen as you look at it, even flaccid it is still an impressive length, the air getting caught in your throat as your cheeks reach a rosy red in mere seconds.   
Simon wanted to try this out? 

  
“Holy fuck, you’re gonna have a dick” you whisper, Simon looks over at you, LED spinning yellow, and lets out a nervous laugh, nodding in agreement.   
You nearly risk ripping your cheeks open from how wide and fast the smile that graces your face appears, you reach out and grip his shoulders “You actually got one! Simon!!” You laugh happily and pull him in for another tight hug, he hugs back full-heartedly once he realizes you’re not upset or weirded out.   
You couldn’t help the excitement coursing through you, both for your lovers and for what's to come.

Markus nuzzled the bridge of his nose along Simon's jaw and wrapped an arm around his waist "So you wanna try this then? Anything we should know beforehand?" Markus murmured in Simon's ear, reaching for your hand with his.   
You let him guide your hand to Simons already perked nipples, Markus hiking the shirt up to expose the androids bare chest, hearing the small gasp that came from Simon went straight to your nether. 

Simon glanced back at Markus and nodded "I installed a new program, I-I can adjust the sensitivity levels of my sensors in response to sexual advances. I will need to purchase a new fan s-soon to handle a possible overheat so I won't go into stasis every time, but I feel….excited to share this with you both." Simon explained, looking between his lovers for any signs of discomfort.   
Simon bit his lip lightly, his eyebrows furrowed as his LED remained yellow, it was clear he was nervous.

You slump forward, and pull his shirt up a bit, nipping at his hip "Simon you know what it does to me when you speak like that." You remind him.   
You have a large curiosity about how androids function and feel, hearing about it in a sexual manner makes you get flustered.   
You found it odd, Markus and Simon found it endearing, they feel it means you’re wanting to learn about them more, they’re not wrong.   
Simon flinched softly at the small bite and smiled down at you "I know" he said, winking for good measure.   
Cocky bastard.

You smirk at his cheekiness and pinch his nipple between your fingers and roll it around, slithering your other hand up to the identical one and give it a small tug.   
He whimpers and leans against Markus slightly as he spreads his legs to allow you to get closer.   
You shuffle forward and give a tentative lick from the waist of pants to his collarbone, shuffling to straddle him you kiss the jaw opposite of Markus who’s busy sucking and biting the skin along Simon's jaw and neck.   
Large blue lovebites were blossoming against Simon’s pale skin, it looks like he had splotches of azure paint.

Simon groans in pleasure, settling one hand on your hip, the other reaching up to hold onto the back of Markus's neck. "Y/N you're spoiling him." Markus teased as he watched you attack Simons sensitive areas, knowing damn well Simons sensors are going off.   
You let your breath ghost over the shell of Simon's ear, earning a shudder. 

You pull back slightly, releasing Simon's right nipple in favor of grasping his jaw and turning his head to look up at Markus "I can't help it Markus, I can't say no to him, look how needy he already is." You say.

Markus peers down at Simon's blue dusted face, pupils larger than normal, small breathes leaving his mouth.   
Markus sucks in his breath and grins deviously down at the smaller android, Markus’s LED spins yellow for a moment letting you both know he saved this image to his memory. 

You turn his head back to you and kiss him hungrily, rocking your hips against where you know is bare but is still very sensitive.   
Simon moans, eyebrows furrowing, hand releasing Markus's neck to hold onto both of your hips, helping you grind against him.   
You glance at where Markus’s hand is holding Simon to him, realizing they’re interfacing.   
Markus can feel everything you do to Simon, from the hand still abusing Simon’s nipple to you grinding greedily against Simon’s port.

You lick his bottom lip, asking to be let in, Simon's mouth opens with no hesitation, your saliva mixing with his faux saliva.   
You run your tongue against his perfect teeth and battle his tongue, winning in the end.   
You pull back, a line of spit connecting the two of you.   
"Markus, I want to spoil our boy rotten. I want to overload him and let him ride that edge, he's not allowed to complete until we give the go" you say, turning to your dominant lover. 

Markus's cheeks are dusted a light blue from watching and feeling you handle Simon.   
Markus smiled at you and sucked softly at the space behind Simon's ear, drawing a low moan from the blond.   
"What do you say Simon? Will you let me use your perky ass to plunge you into Y/N?" Markus asked, running his fingers through Simon's hair. 

Simon glanced between the two of you before nodding earnestly "Please use me Markus, I want to feel you inside me" Simon said before turning to you and bringing his hands up to cup your face, pecking you on the lips "Y/N, you too. Tell me what to do, please let me in'' Simon brought his left hand down to cup your heat, rubbing his thumb along your pubic bone. 

"I want to feel you in a new way, let me taste you please." Simon whimpered, pulling your face closer to let your noses rub together "I want to please you both, I can fulfill this fully now" Simon muttered.   
You felt your heart dip in your stomach for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, a small frown gracing your lips.   
"Simon, you're perfect, dick or not." You told him.  
He nodded and smiled "I only meant I can please you differently now." He assured you. 

Markus glanced at the dick in the box and tapped his fingers along Simons sides "Come on, let's move this to the bedroom, Simon's sensors are giving the signal to produce lubricant at 30%. If you want to love on his port you should do so now" Markus informs you, the lubricant part sending a small shiver through you.

Simon glanced at me and smiled softly "Will you play with me Y/N?" You let out a small whimper and tugged at his waistband "Of course Simon, I love playing with you" you told him rubbing your middle finger against where you have memorized the location of Simons port.   
Simon jolts, letting out a breathy moan and bucking his hips softly. "There we go baby, moan for us, let us hear how beautiful you sound" you praised. 

Markus smirked at your teasing and shifted below Simon, lifting him in the air, forcing you to remove your hands. Simon immediately latches around Markus’s neck, hooking the back of his knees over Markus’s arm that's holding him, trying to ensure Markus won’t drop him, leaning back against the other arm supporting his back.

You grin as he carries the panting android to your bedroom.   
You grab the briefcase from the living room table gingerly, making sure it's closed to avoid possibly dropping it and ruining this moment and follow, excited to please your lovers.

Markus had Simon sprawled on the bed, Markus was on his hands and knees over the shorter blond. You smirked devilishly, ideas running through your head.   
"Markus, what level is your lubricant at?" You asked the heterochromia android.   
Markus perks up and looks over at you, a blush resting ear to ear. Simon was fully panting now, ocean eyes glazed as he too looks over. 

Markus sat on his knees "40% Y/N, why?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked, the corner of his lips turned giving away his excitement.   
You knew Markus got aroused by watching you and Simon but you felt like you weren't giving him enough attention. "Simon sit up and fully undress." You tell him, making your way to Markus.

You grin, pushing Markus sideways to land next to where Simon was seated naked.   
You pulled the androids pants off in one clean tug.   
Markus sat up on his elbows, watching you curiously "what do you have in mind love?" He questioned, coming up with scenarios as to where this may go.   
You palmed him through his black tight boxers, earning a full-body shutter, the blue blush darkening on his face. 

"Simon watch me and play with yourself," you told him, watching his opticals widen before nodding and slipping a hand down to his port, his other playing with his perky pink nipple.   
You locked eyes with Markus as you slid the underwear off, tossing it somewhere behind you to join his discarded pants.   
You dip down to lay down directly in front of Markus's attentive member.   
Markus sucked in an unneeded breath as you ran your tongue along his head, swiping it where his dick would have been circumcised. 

He gripped the covers and let out a puff of breath, staring me down.   
Simon reached down with the hand that was playing with his nipple and held Markus's hand "Simon, keep lubricant levels near 60%" you instructed the man.   
Simon nodded eagerly, loving to follow an order from Markus and yourself, showing how good he can be for you. "Markus, alert me at 70%" You took Markus in one swift swallow, pulling a moan from the usually quiet man, letting the tip hit the back of your throat before letting it dip down your throat, taking him to his base. 

His eyes squeezed shut as the immense pleasure hit him all at once “Ah Y/N...careful...hah...”.   
With hollowed cheeks, you bobbed your head, deep throating him again and again.  
Markus's pants, Simons moans, both filling the room, the wet sound of you swallowing Markus joining them. It felt a bit odd to blow an android, their skin didn’t taste of anything, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  
Markus’s cock was hot and heavy in your mouth, pulsing every once and awhile.

Markus reaches down and shakingly taps your shoulder, letting you know he was at 70%.   
You meet eyes and swallow particularly hard before you let up and pull off with a  **_POP_ ** _.   
_ Markus lets out a shuddered breath, his mouth taking greedy breaths.  
His mismatched eyes staring at you in hunger, pupils blown with lust and need.   
Simon was shuddering next to you both "Simon, what are your levels" you ask softly, wiping away the dripping saliva from his lips. "62%....Haaah….Please" Simon whined, his eyes were hooded, mouth fallen open.   
Simon has always been very sensitive to any advancements, which you unapologetically abuse, with his consent of course.

You smile and stretch, giving his port 6 long licks.   
He cries out "69...no 70%" he told you.   
"Perfect. Would you like to undress me boys?" Markus all but jumped you, pulling your top and bra off as if they personally offended him, his weeping dick tapping against your hip.   
Simon did the same to your pants and panties, where he had been sitting was a blue splotch where his lubricant had leaked from his port.

You reach over and hold out Simon's new part "Would like to Simon?" You ask, he bites his lip and looks at you both, shaking his head and lowering his head a bit, feeling shy all of the sudden.    
"N-no….I would like Y/N to. If you don't mind that is!" Simon said, head shooting up with wide ocean optics, quick to give you an out in case you're uncomfortable.

"I'd love to Simon, is there anything special I have to do or is it just like plugging a USB in?" You ask, now taking a closer look at the plug.   
Markus wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin against your shoulder "See these two small clips? Undo them, they'll snap into Simon's port when aligned. You'll need to apply some pressure but Simon can alert you if it is not aligned." Markus told you, showing you what to do.   
"Like a RAM stick," you mumble to yourself, nodding in understanding. 

You peek at your shy lover "Ready?" You ask, resting a hand against his thigh, caressing the soft skin there.   
He took a large breath as if to calm himself and nodded, laying his other hand against yours. His fingers are wet from playing with his port, but you don't pull away, instead you hold his hand to support him.   
You do as Markus instructed, hearing a loud click and jump, looking at Simon in alarm, but he's just smiling widely at you "Thank you Y/N." You smile back, happy you didn't fuck it up and he's now connected. 

Simon's LED flashed yellow before he suddenly moaned, all new sensations hitting him, stuffing a knuckle in his mouth to cover the very pornesc noises coming from him "Haaah hah M...Markus please" Simon begged, reaching for the taller android behind you. 

You move aside to make room for Markus.  
Markus flipped Simon over so he was on his hands and knees before tapping Simon’s arm.   
Simon moved into a downward dog “Please...Markus, please fill me...hah hah hah….haaaaa…” Simon panted more, looking back at Markus, his face full of longing and lust.

"As you wish love” was all Markus said as he lined his hard member with Simon’s ass, slowly pushing in, a low groan escaping Markus's mouth as he spins Simon onto his stomach and sinking to the base, letting Simon check all of his modules and sensors.   
"Watch Y/N." Markus ordered, Simon moaned and turned to look at you, synthetic saliva dripping from his pretty pink lips, his face frozen in a look of ecstasy. 

He was taking heavy breaths in a vain attempt to cool his CPU, a particularly loud moan being drawn out as Markus pressed against his false prostate, Markus pointed at you then to the pillow in front of Simon.   
You nod and move into position and let Simon register what was happening. 

Simon grabbed onto your hips and began to suck, lick, and moan against your pussy as if androids could eat and this was his last meal.   
You could feel his slick tongue dive into your depths, greedily trying to taste as deep as he possibly can.   
His nose rubbing against your clit, you could feel every lick against your walls, every expert flick of his tongue against your clit, swallow of your juices, every greed suck, his hot breath blowing against your most sensitive area. 

You moan and arch your back, face hot with want, sweat beading on your forehead as you focused on not cumming right there.   
Every time Markus thrust forward, Simon shoved his tongue in as far as he could.   
When Markus drew back, Simon sucked, only occasionally adjusting to keep your lips as open as they could be to give him the best access.   
You ground yourself against Simon’s face, wanting more, wanting everything he could give you.

Markus moaned, his thrusts getting faster until Simon could hardly sync the two of you up with the motion.   
You let out a whine and reached down, taking a fist full of Simon's hair.   
Markus and Simon both moaned and suddenly froze up, LEDs blinking red. Markus went back to panting, while Simon stopped moving.    
You jumped up and pulled Simon into your lap, his LED wasn't lit up, his face had fallen neutral.   
Markus pet your head "He's okay, remember what he said about his fans?" Markus asked, placing a kiss on your forehead before kissing Simon's cheek. 

Suddenly Simon's LED flashes red again then yellow, finally blue as his eyes open.   
He looked around before settling his gaze on you, a smile on his lips "I apologize if I scared you Y/N, I had a soft reset." Simon informed you, reaching up and pulling you into a sloppy kiss, letting you taste yourself on his lips and tongue.

“We’re not done just yet, Simon has yet to try out his new parts,” Markus reminded you, “but it seems he wants to please you again Y/n” Markus glanced at Simon who was laser-focused on your glistening pussy.   
You look over, catching Simon bite his lip and furrow his eyebrows before looking back at you “Please? I miss your taste already.” Simon informed you, crawling closer and rubbing his thumb against your pubic bone, never breaking eye contact.

You swallow and nod “Only if I can clean you up first.” You whisper, grasping the androids hips and tugging him closer on his knees. Simon’s eyes widen, face back to a blazing blue “I-You...Are you sure? It won't harm you since it’s made for this but do you really want to clean me like this?” He asks.   
You’ve never cleaned him like this before, typically wiping him down instead of licking it up yourself.   
  
You nod and smile “Of course, I want to lick you clean Simon, may I?” You ask, rubbing his lower stomach affectionately. Simon nods, and stands beside the bed, spreading his legs some to allow you to place your head there, boosted on a pillow to reach the males cock.

You begin at his thighs, liking up where the blue liquid had dripped down from his now softened dick.   
Long streams going down to mid-thigh. You run your tongue along his synthetic skin, sucking it every once in a while to make a new hickey.   
Simon taste’s completely new, there is nothing you can think of to compare it to, but it isn’t bad, it actually tastes fairly good.   
  
Above you, Simon’s face is blue again, his thighs quiver in pleasure as you inch higher and higher, his lubricant levels already rising in apparent retaliation against your goal.   
Simon brings a hand up to muffle his whimpers, eyes shut in bliss. Markus gently grabs the back of Simon’s elbow and pulls him to be level with Markus’s cock, already hardened as Markus stands on his knees.   
Simon holds onto Markus’s hips to steady himself as he begins to lap at Markus’s precum.

Simon licks the head and dips his clever tongue into the slit, before dipping down a tad and taking half of Markus into his mouth.   
Simon hallows his cheeks and moans as you lap greedily at his shaft, his fingers digging slightly into Markus’s synthetic skin.   
Markus pets Simon's head and whimpers softly “Good boy Simon, you’re such a good boy for us.” Markus praises, rocking his hips, letting his cock go down Simon's throat before pulling out and repeating.   


“Your mouth is so good Simon, so hot and greedy for my cock” Markus growls softly, giving a few faster thrusts.   
Simon moans and swallows around Markus, trying his best to milk a climax out of the light-skinned android. 

“Y/N is he clean enough Y/N?” Markus calls, thrusting deep into Simon’s throat now, Simon’s nose buried in Markus’s pubic hair.   
“I think his levels raised more than I’d like Markus, he’s leaking heavily now.” You call back, still lapping at the slit, sucking on it to swallow as much as you can. 

“Come back up, he’s ready for you. Lets trade” Markus told you, pulling Simon off his dick, much to the dismay of the blond who let out a whine.   
You get up and lick your lips as you lock eyes with Simon.   
Grabbing him by the jaw you lick his lip, he happily lets you in and moans in delight as you begin a makeout, reaching down, pumping his readied member. 

You fall back, pulling Simon with you “Ready to test drive Simon?” You ask between kisses.   
Simon’s LED flashes yellow for a moment “Let up, he’s having a hard time processing” Markus tells you.   
You pull away and caress Simon's face, cupping his cheek and letting him rest his forehead on yours.   
A few seconds go by before he opens his eye and smiles, cheeks stained blue “Ye-Yeah, I’m ready darling” He whispered, a small nod following his words.

You peer over Simon’s shoulder and give the thumbs up to Markus who grins, his own cheeks stained blue.   
Markus lines up with Simon and leans over carefully, lining Simon up with you. Simon adjusts, letting himself fall to his elbows, his ass presented perfectly for Markus, his tip bouncing softly against your folds.   
He whimpers in anticipation as he lets his tip sink it a little to confirm he won’t go off-kilter. 

Markus grips Simon hips and thrusts.

Simon lets out a wanton moan as he’s penetrated for the second time tonight, the force of Markus’s first thrust buries Simon to the hilt.    
  
You suck in a breath, startled, before letting out a groan of pleasure. Simon managed to brush against your G-spot as he went in.   
Markus pulls out, pulling Simon with him, and repeats the action, over and over Simon is forced into you, Markus can be heard moaning softly and grunting behind Simon, steam coming from his mouth.

Simon is chanting now “Ah! Ah! Ah! S-So good! Marku-AH! Plea-haaaah please more, I’ve been...AH….good, plea-Mhhhhm! Please!” He buries his face in the crook of your neck, licking, biting, and sucking at the junction where your shoulder and neck meet.   
You arch your back, making Simon plunge at a new angle, hitting your G-spot directly. You see stars for a moment before having to grasp onto Simon’s shoulders to ground yourself in the moment. 

Simon reaches between your bodies and gives much-needed attention to your clit. “Simo-aH...Simon, you’re n-fuck…not allowed to cum….till Y/N says so” Markus says, more steam pouring from his mouth, nostrils, and ears.   
Simon’s not that far behind, steam coming from his mouth now. “Y-Yes Markus” Simon moans. 

You smile at this new information and clamp your walls around Simon, drawing out a high pitched whine. “Y/N please!!” Simon begs, you can feel slight wetness on your shoulder beyond the sweat, Simon’s tears.   
Simon’s begging you to let him come, to let him unravel, only under your command can he release.

You release one of his shoulders in favor and gripping his hair and pulling his face to yours.   
You bite his lip and suck it, causing small whimpers to fall from his lips. “Tell Ma- Fuck! Markus how good you feel” You pant, kissing the tears away.   
Simon bites his lip, his face screwed in bliss. “So good! So….So full! I want Mar-Markus to fill me!! Please! Fill me Markus, please! So hot...pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease” Simon’s voice distorts, becoming more electronic sounding as he’s focusing all his power on not cumming, trying to follow the rules like a good boy. 

Markus pants heavily behind Simon before leaning over Simons back and gripping your jaw just enough to pull you into a kiss, thrusting short and deep into Simon, forcing Simon to do the same.   
“Tell me...when,” Markus says, looking you in the eyes as he changes his grip underhanding Simon’s shoulders and plowing into the blond, the bed is rocking against the wall so hard you worry the mirror above it may fall off its hook. 

You pant and nod “Now” you tell the boys.

Both come unraveled as soon as you give the go, Simon sputters as he fills you, his synthetic cum dribbling out of you, more just keeps coming.   
Markus seems to be the same, intent on having Simon take as much as his anal cavity can hold.   
You see stars again, this time your vision going white as you let yourself climax as well. 

Simon falls on you, having a soft reset again. Markus pulls out and falls to the side to avoid putting more weight on you.   
You hold onto Simon, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he begins to wake up. Simon pulls out and falls in place between you and Markus.   
“That was…..Woah” Simon says, his face still stained blue.   
Markus lets out a hearty laugh and rolls over, placing a hand on Simon's chest. “Better than you though love?”

Simon nods and kisses Markus softly. Markus reaches over and holds your hand “Are you okay Y/n?” He asks, snapping you back into reality.   
“I just got absolutely destroyed in the best way, I'm more than okay my loves” You say smiling and turning towards Simon, hooking an arm with him and resting Markus and your hands on Simon's stomach.   
Simon grinned and let out a chuckle. “I’m happy I can assist you like this now, can we do this more often?” Simon asks, looking between the two of you.  


You laugh and nod “I’d definitely be okay with it! Markus?” You turn to the male, cocking an eyebrow.   
“I’m 100% on board!” Markus said, his blinding smile coming out for Simon and you. 

Simon’s LED turned yellow before he looks at you “Y/N I never got to clean you up.” He whispers.   
Simon sits up, Markus and you drop your hands in favor of sitting up with him.   
Simon turns and settles between your legs, licking long stripes up your thighs, tasting his own cum mixed in but can still tell your taste apart from his own. 

When Simon comes up from licking you clean, Simon's chin is covered in your juices, his lips glistening. He grins at you and licks his lips "You taste amazing, as always Y/N."   
You looked at him, smiling wide and letting out a chuckle. “Thanks, Simon” You mumble, feeling a tad shy.

“I love you Simon, Markus. You are the lights of my life, you make my world go 'round, make everything feel safe, make me feel safe. Don't believe for a moment I need sexual satisfaction to be with you." You told them both, cupping a cheek of each android.   


Simon had small tears in his eyes, he held the hand against his face and nuzzled into it.   
Markus gave you a loving smile and kissed your thumb, copying Simon in holding your hand there. "Well said Y/N, I can't vouch for Simon, but I certainly feel the same. I love both of you, I wouldn't like to be without either of you." Markus kissed the top of Simon's head.   


Simon scoffed “I think I’ve made it clear on multiple occasions, I love you both more than anything in the world.” Simon said, his lips turning up on both ends slightly.

The three of you lay back down on the bed, Markus having stripped the sheet and covering you with the comforter. You now rested between the two androids, Markus hooking a leg with yours and laying an arm across your stomach, resting his head on your chest.  
Simon rested his head your shoulder, clutching onto your arm and hooking his leg onto your other leg. 

"Goodnight boys" You whisper as you fall asleep, the two androids into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm...Is that okay? I may write a second one, not sure, in which some tools are involved.
> 
> I typically write in first person so it was weird to try second person, lemme know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them :)


End file.
